1. Field
This relates to a scroll compressor, and particularly, to a scroll compressor having a separation-type orbiting scroll.
2. Background
A scroll compressor may compress a refrigerant gas by changing a volume of compression chambers formed by a pair of scrolls facing each other. When compared with a reciprocating compressor or a rotary compressor, the scroll compressor may have higher efficiency, lower vibration and noise, smaller size and lighter weight.